The present technology relates to a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, and a program and, more particularly, to a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, and a program which are configured to provide application programs to be executed in response to AV (audio/video) content.
With receiving apparatuses configured to receive digital television broadcast signals, the popularization of services is expected that provide application programs to be executed in response to television programs distributed by the broadcast wave or a server connected to the Internet. Therefore, technologies for realizing these services have been examined (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2011-66556).